Vincent the Bear
Vincent is the main antagonist of Over the Hedge. He is RJ's arch-nemesis who wanted to kill him for ruining his food and gives him a week to recollect it, only to RJ to turn back and use the food to save his friends, thus angering Vincent and driving him to the point of finally trying to kill him and his friends, only to be thrown into Gladys' yard and be stung by the Depelter Turbo, and he is later sent to the Rocky Mountains by animal control. Biography In Over the Hedge Vincent is a black bear that lives in a cave above a road. He and RJ somehow seem to know each other. When RJ can't get any food out of a machine, he sneaks into Vincent's cave and tries to steal all his food. But when he opens a Spuddies packet, Vincent wakes up from his sleep. RJ accidentally knocks the food on a wagon out of the cave and on to the road and a van hits it. RJ runs down the rocky hill from the cave and Vincent brutally pursues him. RJ claims to get all the food back and Vincent lets him go for a week and he threatens to kill him if he doesn't have all the food by the time the moon's full. He is seen a couple of times in RJ's mind; the first dream, he dreamed of Vincent eating him; the second dream was the stars forming Vincent and after telling RJ he'll see him in the morning, he takes the moon, eats it, then disappears. After the week and deadline is up, Vincent goes out to kill RJ, but he soon finds him carrying the wagon of food up the hill and the impressed bear claims his Spuddies and the rest of his food back. But after deciding to save his friends and betray Vincent, RJ uses the big load of food to bash it into Dwayne's van. After knocking Dwayne out, an enraged Vincent pursues RJ on the van and it is driven into big helium balloons. After one of the porcupines stick their quills into Vincent's nose, he's dragged off and up into the air by the balloons and he angrily shouts RJ's name. Vincent isn't seen again until RJ and the other animals go back over the hedge and into the outdoor woods, and the animals react in horror after a scared Hammy points up and warns them of Vincent's return by saying, "Scary clown!". After using the porcupine quill to pop the balloons, a mad Vincent roars and goes after the animals, and he digs through the hedge while they hide, trying to kill them. Dwayne and his "hierer" Gladys chop through the other side, with Dwayne using his cattle prod and Gladys using her weed hacker to kill the animals as well. Eventually, RJ fits Verne's shell on and Vincent pounces. Hammy drinks some energy drink that makes everything freeze for a while after Hammy makes time stop. He sets the ultimate animal trap, the Depelter Turbo, and the freezing starts to fade away. 's yard and landing on Dwayne and Gladys]] RJ is fished out of Vincent's mouth with a fishing rod by a naked Verne and (after RJ teasingly waves at Vincent) Vincent is flung into the red lights, knocking Gladys and Dwayne in as well. It eventually goes off and after a warning from Dwayne, the machine burns all three of them, but they're still alive. Vincent, whose fur was burnt off by the machine, is taken to the Rocky Mountains by Animal Control while Gladys is arrested and Dwayne is bitten by Nugent after climbing his fence. Personality Vincent is a mean and nasty bear who likes to sleep and hibernate and he believes that selfishness will take him far as he even tells RJ that he'll be like him some day after he has returned his wagon of food to him. However, this immediately proves to be wrong as RJ instead uses the wagon of food to help his friends, thus betraying Vincent and making himself a better person. Thus, Vincent's brutal and selfish side got the best of him as when he tried to kill RJ and his friends, he was defeated when Verne saved RJ by pulling him out of Vincent's mouth with a fishing pole attached to his shell, making the bear fall straight into Gladys' backyard and get stung severely by the Depelter Turbo alongside Gladys and Dwayne. Appearance Vincent is tall, hulking, and muscular with dark brown fur. Trivia * Vincent is constantly believed to be the secondary and tertiary antagonist of the film. Gallery Coming soon! Category:Characters Category:Over the Hedge characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Animals Category:Bears Category:Giant Animals Category:Predators Category:Killers Category:Main Antagonists